Although the present invention relates primarily to a device for the training of dogs, particularly retrievers, it is also useful as a stay and leash assembly for a variety of domestic animals. The invention is particularly useful for training a retriever to assist a hunter in finding and retrieving downed game which otherwise might be lost. In order to provide this assistance, it is necessary that the search efforts of the retriever be precisely controlled.
One characteristic of the control for which a retriever is trained is that the retriever must hold steady until told to retrieve, i.e., to commence its efforts to locate and retrieve the downed game. A mechanical device for providing such control is often necessary in the training and maintenance of a retriever. Various methods have been used in the past to affect the mechanical control necessary for insuring the steadfastness of a retriever. These include tying one end of a rope, leash or other tether to a collar around the neck of the retriever and (1) holding the other end of the tether by means of standing on it, (2) tying the other end to the belt of the trainer or other handler, or (3) attaching the other end to a stake or other device in the ground. All of these prior art methods have the drawback of seriously restricting the handler's ability to quickly release the tether from its securing means and thereafter, when the retriever returns with the game, to conveniently reattach the tether to the securing means. Another disadvantage is that where the other end is tied to the securing means, both the release and the reattachment require the use of both hands by the handler.
The foregoing release techniques contemplate releasing the tether at the end thereof secured at the handler such that the released tether trails behind and has to be dragged by the retriever during its retrieving efforts. This, of course, presents the possibility that the trailing tether will become snagged or otherwise hung-up on underbrush or the like and thereby terminate the retrieving efforts of the animal and possibly causing it to be hurt or lost. While this disadvantage may be overcome by instead untying the tether at the collar of the animal, this is even a more time consuming process than releasing the tether at the handler, especially where the handler is merely standing on an otherwise free end of the tether.
Disclosed in the prior art are retractable leash devices that may be carried on the collar of a dog or other animal. These devices overcome the disadvantage of having the animal drag the leash while retrieving downed game. Several such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,477,410, 4,018,189 and 4,165,713. However, these devices still have the disadvantage of requiring that the other end of the leash be held constantly in one of the handler's hands until the retriever is released to find and retrieve the downed game. Obviously, with these devices, the handler cannot stay the retriever while at the same time using both hands to operate a gun to bring down the game. On the other hand, if the other end of the leash is tied to the handler's belt while the gun is operated, these devices have the same slow release disadvantage as the other tied tethers discussed above.